Le Calice d'Eternité
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry découvre qu'il a encore un oncle cracmol du coté de son père qui vie à L.A, il part donc pour resté l'été avec lui et rencontre ainsi Angel & cie...
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure/Humour

Disclamers : les personnages de Harry Potter, Angel ou encore Buffy contre les vampires ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Crossover : Harry Potter/Angel

Couple: Harry Potter/Angel (yaoi), avec quelques séquences Harry/OC et peut-être Harry/Angel/OC avec mention passé de Harry/Cédric.

Rating : M

Bashing : Dumbledore, Buffy, Hermione, Les Weasley sauf Bill, Charlie, et les Jumeaux !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

Le Calice D'Éternité :

Chapitre 1 :

Ce fut la pire année de la vie d'Harry Potter, tout d'abord Ombrage débarque avec ses détentions et ses plumes de sang, ensuite l'AD est découvert, puis Sirius meurt sous ces yeux tout comme l'avait fait Cédric 1 an auparavant.

Après le Département des Mystères (DdM), Harry c'est replier sur lui-même, ne parlant plus à personne et évitant tout le monde, jusqu'au mois de Juillet, et les premiers jours d'été, il débarqua dans le bureau du directeur d'école, l'air très, très en colère.

- Vous alliez me le dire quand ? (demanda t il au proviseur en agitant une lettre devant son visage.)

- Harry mon garçon, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. (dit Dumbledore avec un air surpris.)

- Que mon père avait encore de la famille, que j'ai encore un oncle cracmol qui vie, que je ne suis pas seul ! (cria Harry à Dumbledore.)

- Harry, comment savez-vous ça ? (demanda Dumbledore avec un air renfrogné sur son vieux visage.)

- Gringotts ! (est tout ce qu'Harry a répondu en sortant du bureau, laissant Dumbledore choqué derrière lui.)

Harry couru jusqu'au train, cela faisait 2 jours qu'il avait eu son éclat avec Dumbledore, et les vacances d'été commençais maintenant.

En arrivant au soir au quai 9 ¾, il sortie et ce dirigea au chaudron baveur, louer une chambre pour 1 semaine, avant de ce rendre à Gringotts pour parlé aux Gobelins de sa situation bancaire et familial, il découvrit ainsi que Dumbledore lui avait volé plusieurs millions de galions de sa voute Potter, et que ses « amis » recevaient tous un paiement chaque mois depuis sa 1 ère année, et que l'Ordre était payé avec son argent.

Il va sans dire que les Gobelins furent heureux de lui restitué le tout avec compensation, n'appréciant pas eux-mêmes de ne s'être rendu compte de rien, et Harry écouta aussi la lecture du testament de ses parents et de Sirius, qui lui avaient tout laissés, et qui pour ces parents précisait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas allez aux Dursley en cas de leur mort, ce qui avait été ignoré par Dumbledore.

Sirius l'avait émancipé et lui disant de ne faire confiance qu'à Remus et étonnamment Rogue.

Les Gobelins envoyèrent également une lettre à l'oncle d'Harry, en lui expliquant la situation et en lui demandant s'il accepterait de prendre soin d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus âgé, quel que soit le fait de son émancipation, il était encore un enfant.

Après ça, Harry retourna au chaudron baveur, diner puis dormir, pour le lendemain allé faire du shopping au chemin de traverse et dans le Londres moldu, refaire sa garde-robe entièrement, il ce fit également tatoué 2 ailes dans le dos, une aile d'ange et une de démon, ainsi qu'un serpent vert enroulé sur chacun de ses poignets jusqu'aux coudes, le tout magique, donc capable de bougés.

Il ce fit aussi percé la langue et l'arcade sourcilière gauche.

Une potion fit poussé ses cheveux ondulent jusqu'aux omoplates, une autre lui corrigea la vue, lui permettant de jeté ses lunettes, maintenant inutiles.

Le lendemain il visita l'allée des embrumes, achetant des armes, potions, livres et autres matériaux illégaux dont une nouvelle baguette personnalisé intrassable, que Olivanders ce fit un plaisir de lui faire, bois de sang, plumes et larmes de phénix, écailles et venin de basilic, émeraude, rubis et onyx, 13 pouces.

La plus belle et puissante baguette qu'il est créé.

Le soir même, les Gobelins prévinrent Harry que son oncle acceptait de le prendre avec lui, il vivait à Los Angeles aux USA, et attendait Harry le surlendemain à l'aéroport international de L.A.

Harry prépara donc toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle malle à 20 serrures, et acheta 1 billet d'avion pour Los Angeles en 1 ère classe pour le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il débarqua à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, Harry ce fraya un chemin et observa les gens en attente des passagers.

Dans la foule il repéra un homme, environ la quarantaine, les cheveux court et légèrement ébouriffé, les lunettes carrées et des traits du visage ressemblant beaucoup à son père qu'il avait pu voir d'après des photos, l'homme qu'il devinait son oncle avait une plaque contenant son nom inscrit dessus dans ses mains, et était accompagné de 2 femmes, une blonde assez petite et une rousse assez grande.

- Bonjour, vous devez être mon oncle Wesley je suppose ? (demanda Harry en arrivant devant l'homme qui le regardait avec un petit air halluciné.)

- Hum oui, si vous êtes Harry James Potter dû moins ! (s'exclama l'homme en sortant de son petit état de choc.)

- Je le suis. (sourit Harry de manière chaleureuse à Wesley.)

- Bienvenue à Los Angeles Harry, ce sont Buffy et Willow, et évidemment, je suis Wesley. (dit nerveusement l'oncle d'Harry en présentant la blonde et la rousse.)

- Enchanté. (sourit Harry.)

- Bien, et bien allons-y, je suppose que le voyage t'as fatigué. (dit Buffy en partant.)

- J'ai dormi dans l'avion, 17 heures c'est long ! (dit Harry en entrant dans la voiture, le trajet dura environ une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant ce qui ressemblait à un ancien hôtel.

- Sympa comme endroit ! (dit Harry en observant le hall et les alentours.)

- Oui, c'est un ancien hôtel, c'est la base d'Angel investigation, et notre école de tueuse aussi ! (lui sourit Willow d'un air encourageant.)

* * *

**Voila, le premier chapitre de ma fanfic crossover Harry Potter/Angel, j'ai déjà quelques chapitre d'avance, donc dites moi d'abord ce que vous pensez de celui ci et je vous invite aussi à lire mes autre fanfic, la plupart sont du Harry Potter.**

**et n'hésitez pas a donné vos avis en laissant des reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure/Humour

Disclamers : les personnages de Harry Potter, Angel ou encore Buffy contre les vampires ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Crossover : Harry Potter/Angel

Couple: Harry Potter/Angel (yaoi), avec quelques séquences Harry/OC et peut-être Harry/Angel/OC avec mention passé de Harry/Cédric.

Rating : M

Bashing : Dumbledore, Buffy, Hermione, Les Weasley sauf Bill, Charlie, et les Jumeaux !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, bisous à vous et voilà maintenant le 2 ème chapitre !**

* * *

Le Calice D'Éternité :

Chapitre 2 :

- Alors Harry, pourquoi on n'a pas entendu parler de toi avant ? (demanda Buffy une fois qu'ils étaient tous installés dans la salle à manger, ils avaient été rejoint par une cinquantaine de fille, un homme d'âge mure, 2 de l'âge approximatif de Buffy et un qui avait l'air timide.)

- Sans doute parce que je ne savais même pas que Wesley existait avant la semaine dernière. (dit Harry de façon renfrogné.)

- Pourquoi ? (demanda Willow.)

- Simple, vraiment, personne n'a cru bon de me prévenir que j'avais encore de la famille du côté de père, gracieuseté du vieux con qui me sert de directeur d'école, qui four son vilain nez dans les affaires des autres ! (s'exclama Harry un regard de haine au nom de Dumbledore.)

- Quoi ? (cette fois, c'est le vieil homme qui regardait confus.)

- Ce serait peut être plus facile si je vous racontais ma vie depuis le début ? (demanda Harry.)

- Ce serait apprécier oui ! (dit Wesley, curieux de la vie de son neveu.)

- Bien, mes parents étaient sorciers, ils ce sont rencontrer à Poudlard, collège de magie et de sorcellerie, ils ce sont mariés à la sortie d'école et m'on eu, un an et trois mois plus tard Voldemort est entré dans notre maison et a tué mes parents, et a essayé de me tué également, la malédiction mortel a rebondit et l'a vaporisé en poussière, le laissant à l'état d'esprit sans corps. Mon parrain a couru après la traitre qui avait vendu notre cachette à son maitre, et a été accusé de meurtre et condamné à vie à la prison d'Azkaban , le proviseur Dumbledore m'a ensuite déposé sur le pas de la porte de ma tante moldu, la sœur de ma mère, elle et son mari ainsi que leur fils détestent la magie, j'y ai vécu pendant 10 ans, à mes 11 ans, j'ai intégré Poudlard, ai battu Voldy-chéri de prendre la pierre philosophale.

2ème année j'ai tué le Basilic qui terrorisait l'école et sauvé Ginevra du souvenir de Voldy, 3ème année, Sirius, mon parrain c'est échappé d'Azkaban, un exploit, personne avant lui n'a jamais réussi, Fudge avec l'accord de Dumbledore à laisser des détraqueurs dans l'école, au cas ou Sirius viendrai pour me faire du mal, c'est aussi l'année ou j'ai vu Remus pour la 1ère fois, le meilleur enseignant DCFM que j'ai jamais eu, il m'a appris à me défendre contre les détraqueurs, et à la fin, Sirius c'est montré, il essayait de capturé et tuer Peter le traitre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le tue, papa et maman n'auraient pas voulu qu'il devienne un assassin, Peter c'est enfui, Remus transformé et Sirius et moi presque embrassé par les détraqueurs, un coups de retourneur de temps, et on l'a sauvé, il était en fuite après ça, mais on a gardé le contact, ma 4ème année, le tournois tri-wizard, j'ai été jeté dans la compétition de force, combattu un putin de dragon de nidification, failli me noyer dans le lac avec les sirènes pour sauvé le cul de Ron e, et Gabrielle, et puis le labyrinthe, ce putin de labyrinthe, Cédric et moi on a prit la coupe ensemble, pour ce retrouvé au cimetière de mes cauchemars, j'ai dit de courir, mais c'était trop tard, Peter a tuer Cédric, « tue le pneu de rechange ! ». j'ai été attaché à une pierre tombal, et mon sang a été pris pour régénéré le corps de Voldy, un moche en plus, j'ai été torturé, et puis il a voulu un duel pour montré sa supériorité au moment de me tuer, ça ne c'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, le priori-incantatem a eu lieu, les fantômes de ces dernières victimes sont apparus, dont Cédric et mes parents, ils ont détourné son attention assez longtemps pour moi de prendre le corps de Cédric et la coupe, me retournant à Poudlard, un Mangemort sous polynéctar a été capturé et eu le baiser du détraqueur.

Cette année, c'était la pire, personne ne me croyais, trop peur de croire que le Dark Lord Voldemort était revenu, le ministère a envoyé leur chienne d'Ombrage, elle nous empêchais d'apprendre à nous défendre, l'AD a commencer, je suis le meilleur étudiant en DCFM, j'ai donc enseigné clandestinement au groupe, mais on c'est fait prendre, vers la fin de l'année l'une des visions que Voldemort m'a envoyé me montrais Sirius torturé au Ministère, moi et quelques membres de l'AD y on été, c'était un piège et lorsque Sirius et les autres membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sont venu nous aidé, Bellatrix a tuer Sirius et il est tombé dans le voile, j'ai parler à personne après ça, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts, et j'ai découvert que mon père avait un grand frère cracmol, je me suis mis en colère que personne ne me l'ai dit, je suis allé à Dumbledore et a crier sur lui, quand les vacances sont arrivées, j'ai été à Gringotts et j'ai découvert que Dumbledore et mes « amis » me volaient l'argent de mes voutes Potter, les Gobelins ont repris avec intérêts, j'ai été émancipé et le reste vous connaissez ! (raconta Harry, et tous étaient bouche bée devant son récit.)

- Quoi ? (demanda Harry après 10 minutes de silence et de regards écarquillés.)

- Vous êtes Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter ! (vint le petit cri excité du vieil homme.)

- Heu… ouai, c'est établie ça, mais vous vous êtes qui ? (demanda Harry.)

- Oh… hum, oui, Harry, c'est Rupert Giles, Alex, Andrew et Angel ! (les présenta Wesley en désignant le vieil homme, le gars de l'âge de Buffy et Willow, le timide, et un gars vraiment très beau.)

- Enchanté, enfin je crois. (dit Harry un regard prudent sur Giles qui le fixait comme si c'était Dieu.)

- Giles, je crois que vous le rendez mal à l'aise. (dit Alex.)

- Absolument mal à l'aise oui ! (confirma Harry en ce déplaçant plus près de Wesley qui lui sourit rassurant.)

* * *

**et voilà le 2ème chapitre du Calice d'Eternité, j'èspère que vous aimez mes fanfic !**

**n'hésitez pas à me donné votre avis via reviews ! à la prochaine ! ;-)**


End file.
